


Broken Glass

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Requests [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Begging, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, This is Inappropriate, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink, Winston is So Done With Your Shit Jack, dubcon, request, shut up and fuck me, we know that jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: This time, it's you who finds a man suffering the mist...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antiloquist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiloquist/gifts), [Einsteinette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einsteinette/gifts), [ajoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajoo/gifts).



_“Calling all agents, this is Winston, requesting backup for these co-ordinates. Which agent is closest?”_

You kicked a Talon agent away as you ducked behind a wall, fingers by your ear as Winston broadcasted a set of co-ordinates to your earpieces. You heard Athena locking onto them, and blinked as your visor beeped.

“I am!” you announced. “Half a mile. What’s the situation, Winston?”

_“76 sent a distress beacon from this location about 10 minutes ago, but we’ve had trouble with comms due to Talon and I haven’t been able to get to him. I need someone to go find him, immediately.”_

“Yes sir, I’m on my way,” you replied. “Have you been able to track him?”

 _“He hasn’t moved,”_ Winston told you, as you fired your grappling hook into a nearby building and swung through the air. _“That’s either good news, or bad. Find out for me.”_

“Will do.”

You jumped rooftops, honing in on the co-ordinates bit at a time, the little dot of the beacon blipping on your screen. Athena ordered you to descend, and you grappled a part of the wall, peering over the edge at the streets below. It was dark, and you couldn’t see much, but the little blue dot was still pulsing on your map. You sighed deeply, and began to carefully abseil the side of the building, your feet finally hitting the ground several minutes later.

“Athena, show me the best route,” you requested. Your screen blinked, and then a soft blue path began to zig-zag in front of you. You started to follow it, moving down a small side street and stopping. The air was beginning to get smoky, and you coughed as the breeze brushed it past you, a little going in your mouth.

“What the hell?” you muttered, as warmth followed it, and you swallowed. “Athena, scan the air for foreign compounds.”

_“Scanning. This will take a minute or two.”_

“Oh, that sounds good,” you growled, taking a few more steps along the path. The distress beacon wasn’t too far, but as you kept walking, the air got thicker. The warmth in your throat grew as you kept breathing. It wasn’t difficult to inhale, and that…made you suspicious.

“Scan done yet?” you asked quietly, pulling out your flashlight and turning it on.

 _“Scanning at 50%,”_ Athena replied. _“Patience.”_

“Bah.”

The beacon was very close now, but as you flashed your torch around, you realised that the smoke around you wasn’t grey, or black, or even white.

“It’s _pink_ ,” you complained, wafting your hand through it.

The warmth was still spreading, a suspiciously sensitive heat that was even now curling around your stomach, threatening to drop lower.

“Athena,” you warned, pulling out your gun. This entire situation was just _off_ , and the silence from the AI was making you more nervous than you needed to be.

 _“Almost done,”_ she assured you, as you took a few more steps forward. You were almost on top of the beacon now, and you looked around. 76 was about 60-70 feet away, according to this, and you looked around, waving your torch through the pink mist to see if you could spot anything.

_There!_

The light glinted off a metal shoe, and you hurried forward.

_“Agent, wait!”_

“Athena?” you asked, still clutching your gun as you shone the light over a black-clad leg, across the gun holster on 76’s right hip. His hand was limp at his side, and you swallowed nervously.

 _“Scanning complete,”_ she informed you. _“The smoke is full of compounds, complex chemical gases containing high levels of hormones. Currently they are increasing sensitivity of derma, as well as tricking your body into believing you want sex.”_

“Sex mist?!” you demanded. “Where’s it _coming_ from?!”

_“Scanning the area…isolating…ah, there.”_

Your visor bleeped at you, highlighting a clamp with a glass canister attached. The canister was shattered, a tiny level of pink liquid still in the bottom.

“A venom bomb?” you murmured. “One of Widowmaker’s. Why would she…”

_“I’m not certain, but we need to get Soldier: 76 out of the vicinity, immediately. We’re not certain how long he’s been under. The venom bombs create a blast when they are set off. His visor will have kept him from inhaling the smoke but he may still have concussion.”_

You resumed hurrying to 76’s side, and knelt down by him, holding the torch up. You sucked in a breath and inhaled more smoke, feeling your breasts rub against your bra.

“Athena, there’s a problem,” you began, trying to stifle a moan.

 _“Analysing 76,”_ the AI said.

The glowing red visor had cracked, and whilst there didn’t seem to be any damage to the man’s eye, or indeed any glass near it, his breathing was laboured, his chest heaving. You could hear it now, the rasping breaths coming out from behind the mask. They were…very…

_Oh fuck, now is NOT the time!_

You were reaching out to grab 76’s shoulder when his limp arm snapped up, hand grasping your wrist tightly as one eye flicked open. You could see it through the red glow, slightly unfocused. Fear trickled down your spine as your breath stopped.

“76,” you managed, “it’s me. I’ve come to help you.”

The grip on your wrist tightened as you tried to pull back.

 _“Agent, he’s showing high levels of testosterone,”_ Athena warned. _“His mind isn’t in the right place right now. There’s a hypodermic needle in the medikit. You need to jab it into him so we can retrieve him.”_

“76, I’m going to help you,” you repeated. “You’re unwell.”

The eye narrowed, and he sat up with a groan of something that _wasn’t pleasure, no it wasn’t it was effort, right????_

“You recognise me?” you asked, reaching for your belt. His eye followed the movement. “I’m going to get a medikit for you, okay? We’ll see if it can fix you up.”

“Do you think I’m stupid?” he rasped, and heat shot down your spine, coiling between your legs. “I could _hear_ the voice in your ear.”

“You need help,” you said weakly, gripping the little bag. 76’s free hand pulled it from you, ripping your belt off with it and tossing it aside. A moment later he dragged you against him, your body falling against his. Oh holy shit, his body was _boiling_ , heat rolling off him even through the layers of clothing, and he held you tight, firm against his chest, still panting.

“You don’t know what I need, kid,” he growled, and you felt a bolt of real arousal rush through you. Were you _wet_? Oh, you were _wet_.

Seated on his lap, you could feel him poking at you, his cock apparently straining against his pants. Hard, thick, pulsing. You listened to him trying to calm his breath, his heartbeat powerful against your chest, your breasts pressed to the 4-colour jacket he wore.

“76,” you managed.

“I shouldn’t,” he gasped, “I shouldn’t. But I gotta.”

He ground up against you and you groaned, his cock stroking hard at your lower lips.

“Oh god,” you panted, gripping his jacket. “76…the mist…we have to get you out of here…”

His hands raised to your zipper, and you batted at them ineffectually as the metal clicked loudly in the silence between his heavy breaths, the fabric parting to expose your bra and the flesh of your stomach, stopping just above the waistline of your underwear. He tugged hard to try and get it further but the metal stopped there, and he just grunted. A moment later he was splitting the seams of the fabric, tearing it open to expose your plain black panties and breaking the suit all the way to the perineum.

“Hey-” you protested.

“Replaceable,” he said bluntly, tugging it down your arms. He was unclipping your bra to expose your breasts before you could say a word, his hips grinding against you once more, the hardness dragging against your lips again, one layer less and somehow so much more sensitive because of it. You could feel the slick on your underwear as he frotted, and you moaned.

“Asshole,” you muttered, and 76 grabbed hands full of your breasts, rolling and squeezing them gently.

“Mmph,” he grunted, thumbs playing with your nipples. You shuddered, fingers trembling against the fabric of his jacket as you gripped tighter.

“Fuck,” you whined, your thighs parting. Oh, oh…

He yanked the suit down your arms, and then reached between the fabric, hands descending upon your underwear and sliding his fingers around the elastic waistband. Wait, was he going to-?!

 _Snap_.

The threads split and broke apart, and he pulled the scrap of useless black material away from you. A whimper left you as it dragged against your lips and clit, and that eye focused on you, pupils widening in lust as it raked down your body.

“ _Jesus_ , kid,” he moaned. You cupped your hands behind his neck as he played with your breasts again, tugging and stroking until you could _feel_ the ache of need between your thighs. You didn’t want to admit it, but between his voice, the mist, and the expert touches, you wanted to get fucked, and soon.

“Uhnn,” you whined, and he ground against you again.

 _Oh FUCK_.

The sensation of the black pants against your naked sex was like _Heaven_. You let out a cry of pleasure, arching, and 76 grabbed you tightly, keeping you anchored to him with one hand. You wondered if your slick was messing up the seat of his pants and looked down to see it gleaming in the dim light against the black fabric. You shuddered again.

“You’re affected too, huh?” he gasped, angling his hips to stroke against your clit. Your entire body was wracked with a lick of warmth and you felt your breathing stop for a moment.

“Yes,” you admitted, feeling his gloved hands flex against your waist. “Oh, 76…”

“That sounds so good,” he panted, trailing one of them over your thigh and rubbing a few fingers against your clit.

“Oh!” you cried. “76, please…please…”

“Uhnn,” he chuckled, as your hips pressed against his. Molten pleasure followed each careful rub at your clit, and a moment later he stopped, your whines following his hand up as he put his hands together and pulled one of his gloves off the hand finger at a time. “Don’t know where these’ve been…”

You parted your legs expectantly and sure enough, a moment later, two long, thick fingers were teasing your slick lips. You arched against him, your nipples rubbing at his jacket, and your hands went for his zip and tugged it down to his belly, pushing the cloth over his shoulders and exposing the skintight shirt he wore beneath it.

“So wet,” he groaned, a single finger sliding inside you. You gulped for breath as he pumped it back and forth, bucking against that touch as his other hand raised to your breast again and began to stroke, each thumb against your nipple perfectly timed with his finger.

“Fuck,” you whimpered, bucking as he slid a second digit inside you. The _sound_ as it parted your lips was fucking obscene. You leaned further into him, your head pressing into his neck.

“Now that you’re ready,” he rasped.

He didn’t say anything else.

His fingers were suddenly twisting and curling inside you, stroking you hard enough to make you quiver. Your breath left you in a huge exhale and you tried to fight it back, inhaling in tiny, desperate pants as he left your breast alone momentarily to squeeze handfuls of your ass. You didn’t care about protesting that touch, not when his hand was fucking you so wonderfully.

“Oh, oh, oh,” you gasped, “shit, 76, please, please, god…”

“God you sound great,” he growled, pushing your ass into his hand and forcing you to ride his fingers. “So…fucking…beautiful…”

You could feel yourself getting close, his hand rubbing against a sweet spot that had you crying out helplessly, tension coiling at your thighs. You needed more of this, oh fuck, you _needed_ so _bad_ …

His palm pressed against your nub as your body was pushed against his limbs, rubbing your clit, his other hand squeezing your ass.

“Please,” you panted, “oh, fuck, please…”

“You gonna come for me?” he breathed. “C’mon…fall apart…”

You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled tightly against him, your orgasm overwhelming you as you called out his codename, your lips pressing against his jaw. You quivered in his grip as he kept touching, until your thighs were clamping around his hand.

Not, apparently, that doing so was capable of stopping him. His fingers continued, untroubled by the muscles clenching around his wrist. It took him a full minute to slow and stop, pulling the slick digits out of you and running them over your clit. You struggled.

“Oh, fuck,” you whined, a drop of sweat trickling down your neck. “76…”

“Think you can call me Morrison now,” he groaned, unbuckling his belt. You pulsed, biting your lip as he unzipped and tugged the pants down, reaching his bare hand into his underwear with a sigh of relief. “Shit…this is…so not what I should be doing…”

“Mmph,” you groaned into his neck. He pulled you back, and you managed to look into his exposed eye, shuddering at the heat and lust you saw behind the broken visor.

“Shit, kid,” he murmured, and pulled his cock out. You swallowed, your lips parting. “Oh, god...”

You pulsed again, looking down briefly between your thighs, and then back up to him, swallowing again.

“Gotta fuck you,” he growled, and you shivered at the sound. “Just say yes for me, agent…”

“Yes, please,” you whimpered, and he grabbed your hips, groping your ass again just before your hand dropped and wrapped around his cock, guiding it towards your slit. He groaned in pleasure, his eye closing. You sunk down slowly onto him, the heat parting your sex and finding its match inside you. You threw your head back, body arching as you parted your thighs as widely as possible, working him in slowly. His hips canted, a growl of frustration dropping from him as he trembled, keeping himself down. Those little strokes inside you made you whimper _again_ , heat blossoming from them.

“Oh, shit,” he panted, as you took him to the hilt, and you twitched, putting both hands back on his jacket and holding tight. “Been…holding this back…I’m not gonna be nice about this…”

“Please,” you whined. All you wanted was him to take you roughly. His brow furrowed, eye darkening with lust, and then his powerful hips were driving him into you. Your breasts bounced with each slap of his body against yours, and though you tried to keep up with him, the truth was, you were no match for his physical strength or his speed.

“Oh god,” he grunted, gripping your hips tightly, and then you _couldn’t_ move, because he was anchoring you to his body, cock pounding you until you couldn’t keep your eyes open. Your fingers tightening in his jacket, dragging it down over his arms, and he released you to shrug it off, his thrusts slowing briefly, but his hips were still snaking against yours, his strokes still effective, and he tossed the clothing aside as your hands shoved beneath his shirt and skimmed across his stomach.

“M-Morrison,” you stammered, as his thumb found your clit, and began to rub. “Oh…ohhhh…”

“That’s it,” he growled, “oh, fuck, that’s it, sweetheart. You’re so…soft…”

You whimpered, feeling another orgasm coiling between your legs. Already?

“Oh, fuck, Morrison, yes,” you panted, pressing your forehead against his. You were only slightly wary of cutting yourself on the broken visor, but you were looking directly into the man’s eyes. You could see them both this close, and the exposed one was hungry, still clouded with passion, but looking straight at you. You felt yourself flush from the attention, and his hand snaked around your back, one large palm groping your ass before returning to your clit, big enough to stroke at your nub and keep you against him with _just. One. Hand._

The other?

The other reached up to his face, and stopped there.

You had no idea what he was doing, just that he started to somehow fuck you _harder_ , and your eyes squeezed shut as you felt your climax slowly growing, his cock hitting spots that made your vision blur.

“Please,” you gasped, “oh, fuck, please, _yes…_ ”

A few more flicks against your clit had you burying your head in his neck again, holding him tightly, and past Morrison’s growls of pleasure and your own keening sighs, you heard something hiss and release.

Was…that…his…his visor?

A moment later you stopped worrying about the hissing sound, because his thumb was pressing down onto your clit still with hard circles that were sending waves of pleasure through you, your hips bucking against his cock as your orgasm hit, body tensing, his name falling from your trembling lips.

“Aahh, fuck,” he snarled, twitching. Was he going to come? You curled against him, whimpering as his cock kept fucking you, your walls sensitive. You dripped down his shaft, and yep, you were definitely messing up his pants, but he didn’t care. He was panting, his body rolling beneath yours, muscles brushing your stomach as he kept fucking.

“Morrison,” you whimpered, “fuck…it’s too much…”

“I’m close,” he promised, his voice vibrating against you. “I’m so…fucking…close…”

You slumped against him with desperate gasps as you felt echoes of pleasure with each rough stroke against your walls. Yes, he _was_ close, his moans pitching, his hands holding tight to you as he threw his head back. You bit his neck gently and heard him cry out. His cock twitched again, and with a yell, he pushed your hips down and spurted deep inside you.

It took him a long time to stop panting, and when his breathing finally evened, you pulled back, and your mouth dropped open.

“Fucking hell, Morrison,” you breathed, looking at him. “ _Fucking hell_.”

“I…I know the damage is shit,” he muttered, trying to look away. You caught his chin, fixing your eyes on him. “C’mon agent…c’mon…”

His heart was pounding as you felt him harden in you, and your bit your lip as your eyes devoured his face, the large scars, the glittering blue eyes, and you pushed his shirt up and helped him get it over his head as you worked to remove the visor’s harness too.

“This isn’t any use right now,” you murmured, grinding down on him. You got to watch him grit his teeth and whimpered. “Shiiiiit.”

“Agent,” he managed, “I…”

“Ahh,” you panted, “you…wanna keep going?”

Morrison’s bare hand grasped your face and tugged your head towards his, crashing your lips together as he pulled you into a heated kiss. Your mouths worked together, teeth nibbling at lips and stroking along flesh as he groped you, and when he pulled back he was breathless. You admired the scarred chest, the strong body, and felt more heat pulsing in you.

 _“Winston to agent,”_ your commlink beeped. Morrison’s eyes widened. _“Come in.”_

You repressed the urge to giggle. Someone had been coming in all right.

“I’m here,” you said.

_“Did you find 76?”_

“I found him.”

_“How is he?”_

“He’s fine. Perfect health.”

His eyes glittered with mischief, and he rolled his hips. You stifled a moan.

_“We’re sending a squad in.”_

“God, no,” you breathed. “I mean…not necessary. He just needs to rest. We’ll stay here.”

_“…Are you sure?”_

“Affirmative.”

Morrison fingered your clit, and you let out a tiny gasp.

_“Everything all right?”_

You saw a tiny blue light at Morrison’s ear.

“76 here,” he rasped, reaching up for your breasts. You gasped again. “Everything’s peachy, Winston. But, uh, you might not want to listen to this frequency for a little while.”

_“You’re unhurt?”_

He bucked his hips and you let out a cry.

Silence filled the link.

_“Right then.”_

The communications dropped, and Morrison gripped your hips.

“Call me Jack,” he breathed.

“Jack,” you gasped.

“I’ve missed that.”

He tore your suit off, leaving only your thighs covered, but you were still open, exposed, and he pulled out of you with a groan, pushing you onto the floor. You hissed at the feeling of concrete, and his blue eyes filled with concern. Leaning back, he reached for his jacket, and pulled you up, wrapping you up in it.

A moment later, he was leaning over you, sliding your legs either side of his waist.

“When this shit wears off, you’re gonna hate me,” he panted.

“No,” you whined, “no, I won’t, I swear.”

He stroked your thigh.

“Jesus, agent, you don’t need to lie to me.”

You dragged him to you for another kiss, moaning at the touch, and cracked your eyes open to look at his conflicted face.

“No. I. Won’t.”

He dropped his head and sucked on your nipple. Arousal, need flooded through you, even though you could feel his cum dripping out of you from your last fuck, and as his tongue swept over the peak you moaned out his name again. He pressed the cockhead against your sex.

“Well then,” did he sound slightly amused? “I better make sure, hadn’t I?”


End file.
